Lizel Himekami
Lizel Himekami is one of main heroine's of Maou Gakuen Rebel. She's descendant from noble family currently studying at Ginzei Academy. She's Morioka Yuto's "Quuen" aiding him in his quest to become 'Devil King'. They meet each other in a "conflict" between Yuuto and Geld. After resolving the conflict, she becomes quickly acquainted with Yuto, because of his arcana, good and unselfish nature. After they get to know each other better and little convincing from Lizel, Miyabi and Reina, Yuto decides to make Lizel and her friends his pieces (kinda similar to Highschool DxD chess pieces) . Appearance Lizel is a beautiful young woman with long black hair, light blue eyes and voluptrous breast. She usually wears her school uniform. Her beauty is widely known through the academy, even gained interest from a powerful 'Demon Candidate' Aspite. Personality Lizel is a serious, but also very kind hearted and caring person. She believes in Yuto resolve, support his decisions and has enough trust to let him fight strong opponents on his own. Lizel dislikes Aspite and other noble devils, because of their goals being mostly to boost their families reputation. Yuto on the other hand is human and Lizel believes him to be different thanks to his nature. Powers and abilities Despite Lizel don't show her powers yet, She is stated to be an extremely powerful devil to point that she was even said to be one of the candidates on the future Devil kings Arcana. Two from candinates Aspite and Stella have to try to make her their card with the latter hold her with high regard further testament her potential * Healing LoversLove Magic Offering: Ritual to heal others bodies Lizel can do a ritual to heal Yuto's body and mana thanks to the unique ability to those with 'lovers element' (subject to change), before the ritual Lizel and Yuto strip (they don't have to be naked, but it's more effective). By pressing their bodies against each other or doing lewd things, Yuto is able to quickly regenerate and strengthen his magical powers. Relationship * Morioka Yuto: Lizel is Yuto's queen. Thanks to Yuto's Lover Arcana and being human Lizel has been interested in him right from his day 1 on Ginsei Academy, quickly becoming his mentor. She likes Yuto's personality and doesn't mind doing Healing LoversLove Magic Offering with him anytime. * Yugaoze Miyabi: Miyabi is Lizel's friend. They seem know each other for a while, because they planned to become Yuto's servants along with Reina. * Reina Koiwai: Reina is the youngest of all (13 years old). She was with Miyabi, when they were convincing Yuto to make them his servants. History Will be added eventually...(maybe) Gallery Light Novel: Volume 01 Light Novel Cover.jpg Volume 01 Color 1.jpg Volume 01 Color 5.jpg Volume 01 Illustration 1.jpg Volume 01 Illustration 4.jpg Volume 01 Illustration 7.jpg Volume 01 Illustration 8.jpg Volume 01 Illustration 10.jpg Volume 02 Color 2.jpg Volume 02 Color 5.jpg Volume 02 Illustration 5.jpg Volume 02 Illustration 7.jpg Volume 02 Illustration 8.jpg Category:Main Category:Female Category:Devil Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Alive Category:Lover's Queen